


Drowning in freedom

by PinkHeadphones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHeadphones/pseuds/PinkHeadphones
Summary: This was the last thing he ever felt.





	Drowning in freedom

He sat in his windowsill looking over the city, at first he didn’t want to leave the comfort of his parents’ home.  
But when he had sent his acceptance video and got accepted by a prestige dancing school,  
he needed to leave the comfort behind and moved to an apartment in the big city.

You would think his parents would be against the idea,  
to let their only son move to an apartment in the big unruly city where no one was safe from anxiety and fear.  
But his parents where set on making their only son as happy as can be.  
So when they heard the news, they immediately made clear that they only wanted the best for him, and that it was okay for him to move to the city.

They were the sweetest people, and always tried to make his dreams come true,  
unfortunately they passed away in an accident a few years ago.

The accident was quite traumatic.  
When he had a week off from school he went back to his hometown to visit his parents.  
He had been standing next to them in front of his old school building, to revisit old memories.  
When a drunken driver swerved off the road, and slammed into the building he and his parents were standing in front of.

He often thought about the accident, and how everything would be alright if it had been him who the car hit.

He was lucky his family wasn’t poor, and he would be able to get through school without working and living off the heritage his parents left behind.

The loss of his parents left him feeling empty as a person.  
It also made him aware, of every moment he spent here on earth missing his parents, when he could also join them in the sky.

So that was why he was sitting on his windowsill appreciating the wind blowing through his hair for the last time.  
He stood up and walked into his room and said goodbye to his apartment.  
When he arrived at the front door, he took the picture of him and his parents off the table next to the door, and put it in his back pocket.  
To remind him where he was going.  
When he locked the door he said his last mental goodbye to the place he had been living in for the past five years.

He took the elevator, up to the roof of the building.  
And from there on, he executed the carefully thought out plan he made in his last five months of living.  
When he was dancing, he was the happiest being on the planet, and he decided that that as what he wanted to do before he was history.

At school at the end of the year they asked you to make a choreography to express what you have learned that passing year.  
This was the perfect excuse to spend a lot of hours per day in the training room to perfect his last dance.

He stood on the roof of the twelve story high building.  
Even the most skilled dancers would feel ashamed, if they could see the way he put all his emotions and memories inside one last dance.

As he danced he neared the edge, and when he had done his last move he stepped up the ledge.

He thanked everyone, relaxed and let himself fall forward.

As he fell he could only describe this feeling as: “drowning in freedom”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you stumble across this, please don't be too hard on me since this is my first work.  
> And please give me some constructive criticism.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
